


Mile Marker

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander returns from his post-graduation trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile Marker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Exit"  
> Timeline: beginning of BtVS season 4  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

Xander drove through the night, counting the exit signs. Sixteen miles to Sunnydale.

 _Hellmouth Central! Where all a guy's got to worry about is vampires, demons and the occasional zombie attack._

Eleven miles.

 _I came, I saw, I washed the dishes._

Five.

 _No power on earth will make me tell you the rest of that story._

Three and a half.

 _Got room for a sidekick who's superpower-free?_

He pulled onto Revello drive, the junker's engine lurching. The lights were on. He heard laughter. Xander took a moment before getting out of the car. World travelers don't cry at their homecoming.


End file.
